Sisters
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: What if Blackfire was really the loving sister people thought she wasn't? How will her feelings for the young Titan leader affect her relationship with her sister. Rated M for later chapter. RobxStar RobxBlack Finally complete please read and review
1. Chapter 1 - Truth

**Author's Note:**

This is the first story that I have ever written. I like Blackfire and thought, what if Blackfire was really the loving sister people thought she wasn't. Rated M for later chapters. RobxStar RobxBlack

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter I - Truth**

She floated through the darkness while coldness enveloped her. No real destination in mind, just wandering off through space with nothing but her sister's memory in mind.

Many believed that she hated her sister that is why she has done the things she done but unknown to them it was the exact opposite.

Blackfire admits she has done a lot of evil things. Many have called her names, some have judged her and others have condemned her but to her the things she has done is a necessary evil.

In order for light to shine brighter it needs to be surrounded with complete darkness.

Unfortunately, everything that she has done has already taken a toll at her heart.

Completely empty and alone she drifted to a place that is familiar to her. Blackfire raised her head and noticed a familiar planet covered in green and blue.

"X'Hal, is this my fate?" she exclaimed as she headed down the planet.

Meanwhile in the Titan Tower the team were talking about their patrol route and new training schedule.

"Ok, so does everyone understand? Training starts at 6am" Robin reminded

"Dude, isn't that a little too early?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin was about to answer when Starfire interjected.

"I believe it is also a good time friend Beast Boy. We can start early on our training and afterwards we can also soak up some sunshine." Starfire answered with a smile.

Everyone came into an agreement and decided to end the meeting. Beast Boy and Cyborg raced towards the couch to continue their paused game while Raven went back to her room to meditate. Everything when back to their normal daily routine until Robin noticed Starfire staring out of the window.

He walked towards Starfire and saw that she was in deep thought as she didn't notice him walking towards her.

"Are you ok Star?" Robin asked while holding her shoulder.

Starfire snapped out of her dazed and saw that Robin was talking to her.

"I'm sorry friend Robin. What were you saying?"

"I was just asking if there's anything wrong. You were spaced out for a couple of minutes there. Is there something you want to talk about?"

Starfire was touch with the concern that Robin was showing her. This is one of the reasons why she has grown to love their leader.

"It is nothing. I have simply thought about home and how my sister might be doing."

"I bet everything is ok. Remember you left it in Galfore's care."

Robin walked closer and held both Starfire's hand.

"And about your sister. If you want to we can arrange for a visit."

Starfire smiled at the gesture. No matter what has happened in the past she could feel it in his words that he held no ill will towards her sister.

"Thank you friend Robin, I would really like that but I worry that sister would not approve."


	2. Chapter 2 - Reunited

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter II – Reunited**

It's been a while since her last visit to earth. Everything still seemed the same and yet everything felt different. She continued to fly over Jump City while reminiscing on the last time that she was here.

"I guess I wasn't able to appreciate the surrounding last time I was here." She said to herself as she gently descended towards one of the empty alleys.

Blackfire entered one of the boutiques and decided to buy some casual clothes so that she would be able to blend in. She purchased a black sleeveless shirt, leather pants and black boots. She looked at her reflection and saw that the clothes complemented her figure. The sleeveless shirt hugged her ample chest while also exposing her abdomen and the leather pants fitted perfectly.

"I guess this is enough" She smiled contentedly as she looked at her reflection.

After paying for the things she got she went out and took a walk in the park. People were enjoying themselves. Some gathered for picnic, while some played around and others were simply content to bask under the sun. She was thinking of moving on when 2 kids got her attention. They looked like 2 sisters. The little one was playing with flowers while the elder seemed made a flower crown for her. She noticed how they were enjoying themselves. This made her remember the days that she spent with her little sister Koriand'r.

"Sister" She whispered.

Her reminiscing was interrupted when a large explosion was heard near her spot. She saw a huge robot heading towards her direction and just right behind it were the Teen Titans.

"There's never a dull moment." She said to herself as she tried to move with the crowd so she wouldn't get noticed.

She could see the team moving as one. Robin gave the others while the others followed his direction. Beast Boy tried to get its attention while Cyborg continuously berated the robot with his sonic cannon. Raven and her sister Starfire were flying over and hitting the robot with their power as well.

Things seemed to working until the robot swatted Cyborg off his feet. This caused the sonic blast for the robot head towards a different place. Everyone was surprised that it was heading towards 2 children. Raven and Starfire flew at full speed to try to shield the 2 children from the blast but they were not able to make it in time. A loud boom was heard and a cloud of dust engulfed the place where the 2 children were. Everyone was in shock and no one was able to move. The dust started to settle and everyone saw a familiar silhouette emerge from the dust cloud.

"Sister!" Starfire Gasped. Both hands clasped her mouth as she saw her sister holding both children safe and sound.

Blackfire responded with a smile. She was about to take the children to safety when suddenly she heard a scream coming from Starfire. Everyone got too pre-occupied with Blackfire's appearance that they lost track of the robot's action.

Starfire got hit from behind with great force thus causing her to plummet to the ground.

"NNNNnnnnnnooooooo!" Blackfire shouted as she saw Starfire's body lying on the ground. Raged filled her being. Her power slowly crawled through her skin covering her whole body with black energy.

"You will pay for what you have done tin can!" Blackfire shouted in a growl like voice.

In an instant Blackfire closed the gap between her and the robot. She barraged it with punches that left black flames made of energy on its body. After hitting the robot multiple times she fired all the accumulated black energy around her body towards it.

Everyone was surprised at how Blackfire singlehandedly crushed the robot that they needed to fight as a team.

While Blackfire was busy with the robot Robin ran towards Starfire to make sure that she is ok.

"Star are you ok?" Robin asked as he held Starfire in his arms.

Slowly Starfire started to open her eyes. She saw everyone gathered around her.

"Are you ok Star?" Raven concernedly asked.

"Yes, thank you for asking friend Raven. I believe you would say I had my butt kicking." Starfire joked as she slowly got up.

As the team checked up on Starfire no one noticed that Blackfire was slowly walking away from their spot. She was almost clear of the team when 2 pair of hands suddenly stopped her by holding both her arms. She looked and saw that they were the 2 children she saw playing earlier. The same children the she saved as well. The little one started to cry while hugging her leg.

"Thank you Big sister!" The older one thanked her with a toothed grin.

The sight melted her heart and she leaned down to hug the two children. They gave her the flower crown that they were making and bid her farewell. She was ready to leave after bidding farewell to the children when she was suddenly tackled/hug from behind.

"Sister, I have missed you!" Starfire said while crying.

"You should stop crying Koriand'r. You're not a little girl anymore." Blackfire calmed her while whipping her tears.

"You have indeed grown up Koriand'r but you are still my baby sister" Blackfire though to herself.

Unknown to the two the team watched them from afar smiling at the touching scene.


	3. Chapter 3 - Home

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter III – Home**

After the battle at the park the Titans along with Blackfire returned to Titan Tower. Upon arrival everyone gathered at the briefing room to talk about Blackfire's appearance.

"Ok Blackfire just so were clear you didn't break out of your prison right?" Robin asked.

"Robin! How could you say such a thing to my older sister" Starfire scolded. Her eyes glowed green with anger.

Blackfire grabbed Starfire's arm and looked at her sternly.

"Hush Koriand'r. Robin's question is a valid one." Blackfire told Starfire.

Blackfire strolled to one of the chairs and sat comfortably.

"First of all, no I did not escape. They let me out after I have served the necessary time for my punishment. Second, I know that you're thinking if I would be staying here on earth. Answer is I'm not sure as well. I just kind of drifted here." She looked at each one of them as she spoke.

Starfire walked behind Blackfire and put her hands on her sister's shoulder.

"Dear friends please let sister stay." pleaded her friends.

Everyone looked at one another.

"I don't mind" Raven answered non-chalantly.

"Booyah! We'll have another sexy babe here under our roof." Cyborg cheered.

"We'll the more the merrier." Beast Boy looked at Blackfire and blushed.

Everyone turned their heads towards Robin. Robin just shrugged.

"If everyone's ok with it then no point in objecting." He walked towards Blackfire.

"Welcome to Titan Tower Blackfire." Robin welcomed Blackfire.

Blackfire smiled and Starfire hugged her.

"Well we should all get some rest. After the things that had happened today we all deserve to get some shut-eye." Robin told them as he started to head out of the meeting room. Everyone did as they were told.

Since Blackfire didn't have any room to go to Starfire decided to have her sleep with her in her room for the time being.

The morning sun was creeping through the gap of the curtain in Starfire's room. This signalled Blackfire that it was time to start her day. She looked at the body beside her. Her sister has truly grown. She no longer resemble the small child that used to sneak in her bedroom because she was afraid of the dark. No, she was a woman now. She lazily stretched her arm while still sitting on the bed.

Ready to get out of bed she was halted by Starfire's hug to her waist.

"Koriand'r let go its morning already." Blackfire informed her while gently combing Starfire's hair with her hand.

"Sister it is still too early. Give me 5 more minutes" and she dozed off to sleep once again.

Blackfire released herself from Starfire's embrace and slowly floated to the door. She was almost out of the door when she turned to look back at her sister.

"If you don't get out of bed I'll tell Robin that you drool a lot when you sleep and that you need restraints as well so you don't break the bed." Blackfire teased.

A loud thud was heard as Blackfire quickly glided to the kitchen. Raven noticed that Blackfire was giggling when she came into the kitchen.

"Someone seems to be in an awfully cheery mood."

Blackfire just shrugged it off and continued her way towards the counter. She heard someone whistle at her causing her to look at where the sound came from.

"Good Morning Cy." She greeted cheerfully

"Good Morning yourself beautiful." Cyborg answered as he took a seat beside her. "You know, it should be illegal to wear something like that this early in the morning." He added as he gave her a one over.

She didn't see anything wrong by wearing a big shirt and just a panty underneath. Probably it has something to do with earth culture she thought.

"Boys..." she thought to herself.

Robin was just about to enter the kitchen when a dishevelled Starfire came crashing towards him. The group was surprised at the commotion.

"Friend Robin, whatever sister has said it is not true." Starfire tried to explain in a panicky voice.

Robin was rubbing his head unaware of what was really happening. He didn't understand what Starfire was talking about but he could see that this is somehow stressing the young woman.

"Don't worry I haven't heard anything. I actually just got here." Robin explained as he got up and dusted himself.

The embarrassment was clearly seen in Starfire's face. She was surprised to hear Blackfire's voice near her ear as she was trying to fix herself.

"Don't worry little sister I haven't told him... Yet." Blackfire teased before floating away from her sister as fast as possible. The two sped away from the group and the only thing that could be heard was Starfires ear shattering scream "SISTER!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Unexpected

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter IV – Unexpected**

After their chase around the tower Blackfire decided that it was about time that she got to start with their training. So she pulled Starfire towards the training room to try to make sure that she was in tiptop shape.

"But sister wouldn't it be better if we trained with the training bots that friend Robin had made for us" Starfire asked as she floated in front of her.

"That's child play sister or are you just afraid that I would kick your butt?" Blackfire teased as readied her stance.

Starfire could feel her Tamarean blood boil from the challenge. She lunged forward and tried to hit Blackfire with her starbolts but Blackfire was able to doge them with ease. She grabbed the large barbell that Cyborg used when he was doing weight training and threw it towards Blackfire. Blackfire used the momentum of the throw, with a quick grab and rotation she was able to return the large item back to Starfire. She was caught unaware and was slugged by the large barbell towards the wall.

"I think you've grown weaker since our last battle little sister." She commented while she floated towards Starfire. "You've been too dependent on your starbolts that you have forgotten the way to fight." She added.

Starfire was rubbing her head as slowly rose to her feet.

"I haven't forgotten sister. It's just you've grown stronger." She answered while dusting herself.

Blackfire shook her head in disagreement. She stopped floating and walked towards Starfire. With both hands she held Starfire's face.

"I'm not stronger sister. All you need to do is practice and remember to use everything you have when you fight. Such is the Tamarean way." She lectured. Starfire nodded to show that she understood.

The sibling practiced for a couple more hours until Starfire fell to the floor from exhaustion. Blackfire sat beside Starfire and had her rest her head on her lap. They stayed that way until Blackfire felt someone watching them.

"Are you going to practice as well or are you simply content with watching us here?" Blackfire asked the figure behind them.

Robin walked towards them and stood beside the sisters.

"You ladies looked so peaceful I didn't want to intrude." Robin explained with a sheepish grin.

"We were simply resting friend Robin." Starfire answered with a sweet smile.

"If you wish to use the training room please don't let us stop you." Blackfire added as she and Starfire started to stand up. Starfire wanted to rest for a while in her room as the sparring that she and Blackfire did worn her out.

"I'll stay here for a while Koriand'r." Blackfire told her before she got out of the training room. Starfire was surprised that her sister would still continue but said nothing as she thought that it must be because of her sisters amazing discipline when training.

Robin was already starting his routine with the Bo staff when Blackfire faced him. She could see what her sister saw in the leader of the Titans. He was without question handsome even though he never removed his mask it was still visible in his features the he was. His body toned due to the continuous training that he undergoes and his movement were sharp and precise.

Robin felt the stare that aimed at him. He stopped his routine and faced Blackfire. He scanned the figure standing before him. She looked exactly like Starfire yet also different in some ways he couldn't completely point out. Both sisters were beautiful but Starfire is the vibrant youth while Blackfire is the sexy matured kind. His pondering was interrupted when he heard Blackfire coughed.

"Are you just going to look at me or do you want to spar?" She asked with her hand on her hip.

Robin was able to recover his composure. He straightened himself then took his stance in front of her.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to beat you while you're still fatigued from your sparring session with Starfire." He asked smugly.

She answered with her fist. Blackfire launched volley after volley of punches and kicks against Robin but he was able to swiftly shield them with his Bo staff. She jumped over his head and did a drop kick. The force exerted by the kick amplified by the Alien Princess' body broke Robin's Bo staff in half. Forced to use his hands he exchanged blows with Blackfire.

It seemed to go on forever. Neither one giving an inch to breath for his/her opponent. It was like a practiced dance that only both knew. It looked like a stalemate until Robin lost his footing. Blackfire took the chance and grabbed the opening in Robin's tobok. She flipped him over then mounted him with her fist in the air ready to strike. Both breathing heavily they stayed in that position.

Both seemed tranced as they silently stared at each other without moving.

Robin was in awe. No one has been able to better him like this. To think that Blackfire hasn't even used her black bolt at him. He couldn't take his eyes of her. She was like a glistening Goddess, a Goddess who was currently straddling him. He gulped at the thought and looked at where they were currently connected.

Blackfire watched as Robin took in his fill of her form. She has an idea of what was running through the young leaders mind and it was making her feel something she hasn't felt before. Slowly she drew him closer to her. Only an Inch apart she could already feel his breath on her.

Slowly Robin closed the gap between them and kissed Blackfire's luscious lips. They kissed without reserve. As if tasting a feast she has never tasted before Blackfire used her tongue and invaded Robin's mouth. Feeling arousal from what the alien princesses' was doing, he slowly moved his hand behind her back and the other crept onto her rich mount. They continued this until he couldn't take it anymore.

His kiss continued down from her lips, to her neck and down to her breast. One hand held her close to him and the other played with her other breast. After leaving a trail of kisses on her neck and down her chest he turn the sweet kisses into hungry sucking. He sucked on them as if he was an infant.

Blackfire started to moan a soon as she felt him sucking on her breast. She was in ecstasy; no words could describe how she felt. She stared down on him as he occupied himself with her breast.

"Men and breast" She thought to herself.

She's enjoying the things that he was doing to her and she wanted to return the gesture. She started to rub his chest which made him softly moan. Slowly and seductively she slid her hand down to his pants. She felt his bulging member. Blackfire was shocked it was like a wild beast that wanted to come out. This brought a smirk on her beautiful face.

She pushed him down the matted floor. Surprise clearly evident on his face but it did not last long as she pulled down his pants revealing his very erect manhood. It was nothing like what she had ever imagine. Slowly she stroked it and gently picked up the rhythm. She could see he was enjoying it and this made her bolder in her actions.

She let out her tongue and gently lick the tip of his shaft causing a suppressed moan escape his lips. She continued to lick and suck his manhood. He was like a crazed man. Robin wasn't able to have any coherent thoughts anymore. He was so into the sensation that he didn't notice that he was already pulling on her hair and making her take more of him than what she can fit in her mouth.

Blackfire didn't care what he was doing. She was already so into what she was doing that she was getting the same sense of pleasure that Robin was having.

He was about to come when unexpectedly a name escaped his lips. "Starfire..."

It was like being bathed with iced water. Everything just came crashing down on Blackfire. How could she, this was her sisters love and yet here she was giving oral pleasure to him. Robin was lost for words, seeing Blackfire in her current state was beyond words.

Blackfire slapped Robin before leaving him alone inside the training room.

How could she have been so foolish? She knew that they already had mutual feelings for each other but yet here she was. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. She felt so dirty, nothing else she could do but to run away.

Robin saw her leave. Unable to move from his current spot all he could do was listen to the footstep that were fleeting away.


	5. Chapter 5 - Betrayal

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter V – Betrayal**

She didn't know where she was anymore. All she could remember was her running away from Titan Tower with tears falling from her cheeks. Blackfire couldn't think straight; how could she have done that to her beloved sister. She new Starfire harboured feelings for the young titan leader but still she did it with him.

She felt dirty for what she had done and try as she may to wash herself she still felt the disgusting feeling when she remembers what she did. She tried to occupy herself by checking out where she ended up. As she surveyed her surrounding she noticed that she was surrounded by rich flora and fauna. Across from where she was standing was a waterfall. She decided to take a dip to get her mind of things.

Meanwhile at the Titan Tower...

"What did you do?" Starfire asked with teary eyes.

Robin knew what she was referring to but he couldn't muster the courage to tell her what he did.

"Why did sister Komand'r leave? What did you do to her?" Starfire was already sobbing. Raven hugged Starfire and slowly guided her back to her room.

"Dude, what's up?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg.

Cyborg who was there starting from the beginning wasn't able to pick up on what was happening.

"Beats me." He shrugged.

Raven finally got back in the living room and saw the other 3 titans. With a sigh she floated slowly towards Robin. She placed her hand on his shoulder and told him that Starfire fell asleep crying. Robin nodded and gestured Raven to give him some space.

"I'm really stupid. How could I have done such an unforgivable thing?" Robin asked himself.

Unaware of the drama unfolding inside the Titan Tower Blackfire soaked under the waterfalls. She was completely exhausted from everything that has happened. The tranquillity of the place helped her though to think about the situation that she was in. It is true that what she did was unforgivable but she still needs to talk to her little sister about it.

"She might not forgive me after this but she deserve to know the truth." Blackfire thought to herself as she started to get dressed up.

She flew to the air and headed for the direction of the Titan Tower.

Robin sat outside Starfire's door waiting for the red-head to wake up. He already made up his mind earlier to talk to Starfire and tell her what happened when she left Blackfire and himself to practice.

Robin heard rustling from behind the door. He knew that Starfire has already awoken from her rest. He called out to her but received no response from the other side. He sat leaning his back to the door.

"I'm sorry" He started. "I did something I shouldn't have" He felt Starfire leaning on the other side of the door as well.

"What did you do?" She half sobbed/ half asked.

"When you left us at the training room" He paused. "I don't know what came over me." He admitted. He preoccupied himself with his fingers. There was a short silence and then he continued.

"One thing led to another and... Something happened between me and your sister."

Starfire was in shock, she knew that it had to be something big for Blackfire to suddenly leave her but she wasn't expecting this. Starfire no longer understood the rest of the things that Robin was telling her as her emotion flooded her and the only thing that she could hear was her own sobbing.

The Titan Tower came in to view as Blackfire slowly closed in on it. A mix feeling of longing and fear washed over her a she got closer. After a couple of minutes she set her foot down on the roof of Titan Tower.

"You finally got back"

Startled Blackfire turned around and came face to face with her sister.

"You're finally here big sister." Starfire said to Blackfire as she slowly closed the gap between them.

Blackfire was not sure on how to respond to this as she can feel that Starfires aura was filled with anger.

"Koriand'r" She started.

Blackfire was about to say more but she was stopped by Starfire. Starfire placed her pointing finger on Blackfire's lips.

"No sister. You will not speak."


	6. Chapter 6 - Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter VI – Aftermath**

Robin sat on the couch of the Tower's living room along with the rest of the team. Confused, he tried to think about what to do with his the current predicament. Truth be told he likes Starfire but the moment he spent with Blackfire left a mark in him.

"How was Star Robin?" Cyborg asked as he sat beside the young leader.

The other 2 titans joined them as well.

"She said she needed some space and then headed up to the roof." Robin answered.

There was a moment of silence until a loud explosion was heard. The Titans looked at another. As if thinking the same thing they got to their feet and raced for the rooftop.

Just before they could open the door for the rooftop they were surprised that suddenly the whole surrounding was engulfed in total silence. Robin slowly turned the knob and checked on what has happened.

"Cough... cough..." They were surprised to see that the rooftop was completely covered with a huge dust cloud.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted as he tried to look for her figure in within the dust cloud. The others stood beside him and they tried to help him look for her. It was a difficult task as the cloud was too thick luckily after a couple of seconds Cyborg's scanner was able to pick up her up.

"There!" Cyborg pointed out the spot. Wasting no time Beast Boy changed form and turn into a Pterodactyl. With a couple of strong flaps of his huge wings Beast Boy was able to make a gust strong enough to blow the cloud dust away.

They saw both Tamarean princesses lying on the floor. Starfire was lying on her back unconscious and Blackfire was half-consciously trying to reach her.

Robin approached them as quickly as he could. Feeling the urgency of the situation he approached Blackfire first as she is still somewhat conscious.

"Blackfire what happened?" He asked with a shaky voice.

Blackfire was looking at him but it seemed that she wasn't really seeing him at all. She pointed towards Starfire's direction and with the last of her strength said "Please check up on her." After expending the last of her energy Blackfire lost consciousness. Robin looked at Raven who was closest to Starfire and with just a look she understood what he wanted her to do.

Robin carried Blackfire down to the medical bay while the others helped with carrying Starfire.

It took a couple of days before Blackfire regained consciousness. Slowly opening her eyes she started to feel the pain caused by the events of the days before. A soon as she was able to completely open her eyes she noticed that Beast Boy was sleeping at her bedside. Gently she touched his cheek to wake him up.

"Blackfire!" Shouted Beast Boy. He was surprised to see Blackfire fully awake and already able to sit. Out of the blue Beast Boy suddenly hugged her and started to cry.

"Don't scare us like that. You and Starfire..." Beast Boy wasn't able to finish what he was saying as tears started to fall down on his cheeks.

Blackfire returned his hug and gently patted the young boys back. She was so touched with his sincerity; it reminded her of their little brother.

"Hush, I'm not going anywhere Gar." She told him.

Hearing her say his name so familiarly brought a smile on Beast Boys face. He whipped the tears in his eyes and gave her his best toothed smile.

Remembering what happened Blackfire asked Beast Boy what happened to Starfire.

"I think its best you talk to Robin about it." He answered. "If you want I'll get him for you." Before she could even answer he was already out the door.

She stared at the door he exited from and just a couple of minutes later she saw Robin's familiar figure emerge from it.

Tension filled the room but her concern for her sister was greater than what she was feeling towards him and what happened between them.

"How is Koriand'r? Is my sister safe?" Concern flooded her being.

Robin slowly approached her bedside. He hesitated for a second before telling her Starfire's current situation.

"She's not in any danger anymore but..." He couldn't continue what he was about to say. It was too much. Robin thought to himself that Blackfire was still too weak and she might not be able to accept Starfire's current condition.

Blackfire grabbed the edge of his cape near his neck and pulled him closer to her. He could see tears forming in her eyes. Begging, pleading him to tell her what has happened to her beloved sister.

Robin reached out his hand to help her stand up. Blackfire took it and followed him to the last room of the Medical bay. Before opening the door Robin faced Blackfire.

"Stay strong. I'll be by your side if you need me." He held her hand in his and gently he opened the door to the room her sister was resting in.


	7. Chapter 7 - Nostalgia

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter VII – Nostalgia**

Blackfire held her breath as the door slowly opened. Blinded by the bright light from the room, she slowly adjusted her vision. There in the center of the room she saw Starfire submerged in a large tank filled with green fluid.

She was there right in front of her, an inanimate figure far from the sister that she remembers. The person inside the tank was no longer the happy energetic sister she knew and this realization drained her of whatever remaining energy she had. Her knees gave way causing her to slump on the floor.

Robin immediately rushed to her side. He knelt beside her and held her in his arms.

"It's ok... It's ok..." He tried to calm her.

Blackfire couldn't do anything but cling to his strong arms. She buried her face in his chest and let out all the emotion she was keeping inside.

Robin could feel her sobs. He didn't need to look at her anymore to now that she was crying. Using his free hand he gently stroked her hair hoping to at least relieve her of some of the pain that she was feeling.

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes until Blackfire regain her strength. She stood up and walk towards the tank. She leaned herself to the tank as if trying to hug her sister inside.

"Can you... Can you please give me some time with her?" Blackfire asked Robin without looking back.

He didn't need to be told twice. He was almost out of the when he called back to Blackfire.

"When you think you're ready we'd like to talk to you about what happened up at the rooftop." Robin told her. "I know that you wouldn't think about hurting Starfire but you owe us the truth about what really happened up there." He added.

She didn't move, she didn't respond, all she did was stand there beside the tank.

Robin knew better than to push her so he closed the door after himself and proceeded to the living room.

Meanwhile at the living room the rest of the team were talking about what happened.

Raven kept gliding from one side to the other, Beast Boy wouldn't stop fidgeting in his seat and Cyborg continued to check the reports from Starfire's chamber.

Each of them restless due to Starfire and Blackfire's current predicament. Frustrated Cyborg threw the tablet that he was reading to the other side of the room.

"I can't take this anymore" He ranted. "I checked every known sickness and injuries but nothing matches her current case."

"There must be something we missed out" Beast Boy said from the sofa.

They continued on with their conversation until Robin entered the room. He was already mentally and physically worn out from all the things that has happened. Lucky for them there hasn't been much need for them in the city as there hasn't been any active from the villains.

"Blackfire's with Star now." He informed them. Everyone looked at him and nodded in understanding.

They continued on talking about what they could do for Starfire when Raven called for their attention.

"Robin, I believe Blackfire is not the only one who needs to explain things."

Robin was surprised at what Raven was telling him. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at one another trying to figure out what Raven was trying to get at.

"What's she saying Robin?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy looked at him expecting an answer as well.

He knew that he owe them an explanation. This was the time for him to come clean. These are his friends and they have the right to know about what's happening.

"Last time you asked me I wasn't able to answer you but now I believe you should hear the whole story."

He started from the beginning and told them all the things that had happened that made Blackfire leave. Everyone was in shock, now they understood why things are happening the way they are.

Blackfire sat there staring blankly at the tank that contained her sister. Guilt eating her every being. She kept telling herself that Koriand'r shouldn't be in this situation if she hadn't been weak.

"Sister..." Blackfire placed her head in between her knees and tried to rest herself. She tried to think back to the time when they were still small. She remembered when Koriand'r was still small and she still used to sneak into her room when she got scared of the dark.

The days when they were still home and they enjoyed it with their family. Those were the happy days that they spent together. She thought her to fight, thought her how to survive but most important of all she thought her never to give. Funny thought because now it was her courage who's wavering.

"No" She told herself. She promised their parents that she would be strong for them. That she would do anything to make sure that they grew strong and happy. She would be damned if she broke that promise.

Images flashed in her mind showing the things that she did in the past. Things that she did and things that she wasn't proud of but they needed to be done. If being evil and spreading darkness was the only way so that her sister would shine and follow the right path. Then suffering for those mistakes meant nothing to her.

She raised her head and saw little Koriand'r in a fetus position. She would give anything to see her back to her normal self. Lost in her thoughts she wasn't able to notice the shadow watching her from the door.

Blackfire was caught by surprise when the shadow suddenly talked behind her.

"Wouldn't you give anything to make sure she gets better." asked the shadow. Blackfire jumped in surprise.

She saw standing before her was a small girl in a Goth dress carrying a teddy bear. She couldn't make sense of what she was seeing. Is this an illusion? Was her mind playing tricks on her?. She continued to look at the figure trying to make sure if it was real.

"You do know it's very rude to stare at people right?" The little girl asked with a smile. Blackfire was taken aback by the little girl. She was about to say something back when the rest of the titans appeared from the door.

"Good you've met." Robin said as he walked towards their guest.

"Booyah! Doctor Shorty is in the house" Cyborg cheered as he saw their guest up close.

Blackfire was not sure but for a minute while Cyborg was teasing the doctor she thought she saw flames in her eyes. She tried to take a second look but unfortunately the doctor was no longer in the spot she just recently saw her in. She searched the room and saw that the doctor was already atop Cyborg's shoulder hitting him on the head with her teddy bear.

"Ouch! Ouch! I give up" Cyborg shouted while raising his hands in the air.

"Dude, serves you right for picking on the little guys." Beast Boy teased. Unfortunately for him this did not bide well with the doctor. Again the doctor disappeared from Cyborg's shoulder and ended up behind Beast Boy. She no longer held a teddy bear in her hand but instead she was holding a big scythe pointed directly at Beast Boy's neck.

"You're the second one to call me with a name that is synonymous to small. I think you have a death wish." Beast Boy gulped as he saw how sharp the blade on her scythe looked like. Raven just rolled her eyes because of the stupidity of the situation.

"Doctor I'm sorry about my team. Please forgive them on my behalf." Robin apologized to the small doctor.

Blackfire was still unsure on what was happening around her. As if reading what she was thinking Robin came up to her and introduced the guest doctor.

"Blackfire this is Angel. The best doctor we could find that might be able to help Starfire."


	8. Chapter 8 - Healing

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter IIX – Healing**

"Blackfire this is Angel. The best doctor we could find that might be able to help Starfire." Robin said as he gestured the small doctor beside him.

"It's nice to meet you." Angel curtseyed.

Blackfire nodded still unsure if the Angel could really help them. She turned around and walked closer to the tank. Unconsciously she stretched her hand as if trying to reach Starfire inside.

"Blackfire, can you tell us what happened at the rooftop that day?" Angel asked as she took Blackfire's side. Everyone moved closer to Blackfire to listen to what she had to say.

She started to tell them about her arrival that day.

"No sister. You will not speak." Starfire told her.

"But Koriand'r..." She tried to hold her sister but Starfire just brushed her hands away.

Starfire walked a couple of steps away from her. "How could you sister?" She said it more to herself than to Blackfire. Blackfire grabbed her hand and placed it near her cheek.

"Koriand'r I'm sorry" but Starfire didn't respond silence was her only answer.

She couldn't see Starfire's reaction as she was facing the other direction. Blackfire wanted to say more, to explain what happened and to apologize for all the hurt that she has caused her sister.

"I didn't mean to... I knew... but I just couldn't... I know I shouldn't have..." Blackfire tried to tell Starfire of what she truly felt but she wasn't able to form any coherent sentences. Emotion was flooding her, there was a lot she wanted to tell her but she's not able to. She wanted but she couldn't.

She her knees gave way which made her sit on the floor but she didn't let go of Starfire's hand.

"I'm sorry... I'm really... really sorry..." She continued to tell her while tears started to fall from her beautiful face.

Suddenly without any sign or warning Starfire's power covered her whole being accompanied by a large explosion. Blackfire was thrown a couple of feet due to the power of the blast. Her head was still buzzing when she tried to get back on her feet.

"No you're not!" Star's aura became stronger "Don't lie to me!" Little by little the power that was engulfing her started to go wild and as if having its own life it started to lash out everywhere.

Blackfire couldn't believe her eyes, what stood in front of her no longer resembled the sister she knew but instead it looked like pure energy in a human form.

"Koriand'r! Stop that it is too dangerous!" Blackfire pleaded but Starfire could no longer hear her.

Gathering all the power she has Blackfire flew straight for Starfire and tackled her. She tried to restrain her with her power but it was near impossible. It was like she was trying to contain a small sun that was continually expanding.

"Sister stop! You are hurting yourself. Stop this now!" She pleaded.

She straddled Starfire and held both her arms on top of her head. She continued to plead and reach out to her sister but it was to no avail. Just as she was about to lose hope she saw Starfire muttering something. She really couldn't understand but she knew she said something. Before she could even think about it some more the light surrounding Starfire contracted and without warning gave a very strong blast causing her to be knocked out.

Blackfire was only out for a couple of seconds, a soon as she regained consciousness she tried to look for Starfire but saw that the entire rooftop was covered by a large dust cloud. She tried to focus her energy and sense her sister. Successfully, she found her laying just a couple of feet from her unconscious. She tried to stand up and go to her but her legs immediately gave way as soon as she stood up. So she did the best she could and crawled to her sister's side but before she could reach her she saw the other Titans appear.

Blackfire finished recounting the events that happened and told them that the rest was what they saw when they got out onto the rooftop.

"Thank you. That will help me a lot when I check up on your sister later." Angel told her before facing the other 3 Titans.

"I think it would be best for Blackfire to rest for the time being. Why don't you take her to her room to rest" She told Raven. Raven didn't argue and she glided towards Blackfire and helped her back to Starfire's room.

The doctor talked to the rest of the Titans and instructed them on things to do. After giving them each their to-do list she grabbed Robins arm and pulled him away from Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"I think I already know what happened to your friend." She stated. "But I still need to make sure so I'm going to need to keep a watch on her"

"I understand" He replied.

"While I'm working on her no one. I repeat no one is to disturb me."

"Whatever you say Doc. I'll make sure that none of my friends bother you will you treat Star."

Robin was already out of the room when he heard Angel called out while chasing him.

"I forgot to mention earlier that I need you to watch over Blackfire as well"

"You didn't have to tell me that Doc. We would've still taken care of her even if you didn't tell me to." He answered.

Angel shook her head.

"No, I meant **you** should take care of her not the others." She clarified.

"Why does it have to be just me? Wouldn't it be better for her to have a lot of people watching over her? You know like a strong support system."

He saw her raise her eyebrow and put her free hand on her hips.

"Who is the doctor here?" asked the little doctor.

"You are."

"And who came begging me to come here and help you out?"

"I did."

"So why are you questioning my orders?" she asked him.

Robin told her that he understands and apologized for questioning her orders. Angel forgave him and walked back to the room where Starfire was in. Before she closed the door she reminded him that no one was to come to the room until either she was completely finished or if she calls for one of them.

Meanwhile Beast Boy and Cyborg were already sitting at the living room talking about their encounter with the small doctor earlier.

"Dude that was some weird doctor. I wonder when Robin found that... " Before Beast Boy continued he looked left and right first in case the doctor might be around. "...runt"

"Beats me but as long as Robin trusts her then I have no problem with her. Besides you're one to talk short stuff"

"I'm not short, I'm just vertically challenged is all. But seriously Cy didn't you see how she pointed that scythe to my neck. Heck I didn't even see where she pulled that out from."

"That was my fault Beast Boy. I wasn't able to brief you properly about our eccentric doctor." Robin told him as he entered the living room. "All I can say is she is the best at what she does. She does weird things but I'm sure she is the solution to our current predicament."

"As long as you're sure Dude." Beast Boy told him.

"If you're sure then I don't see any problem. Besides how weirder can she be from Beast Boy here" Cyborg teased.

"By the way. I was told that I'm the only one to take care of Blackfire so I leave the other things to you guys." Robin told them before heading towards Starfire's room to check up on Blackfire.


	9. Chapter 9 - Emotions

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter IX – Emotions**

Raven helped Blackfire change and get into bed. She made sure that everything was ok and that Blackfire was comfortable before stood to leave. Blackfire grabbed her hand before she could move making her look at her to see if she needed anything.

"Is there something else you needed?" Blackfire shook her head in response.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me and for looking out for my sister as well."

"It's no problem" Raven answered dismissively. ""What are friends for right?" she added.

Blackfire smiled at her for considering her a friend as well. It touched her knowing that even with the things that has happened in the past she like Robin and the others accepted her.

"Of course we are." Dhe gently gripped her hand.

"I'm going to get you something to eat. You must be hungry." Raven stood up and headed for the door.

"You've change a lot since the last time we've met. I like the change that has happened to you. I like you smiling and being more open with your emotion"

"I guess we all change when we grow up. Get some rest, I'll be back in a couple of minutes with something decent for you to eat." She answered before closing the door.

Sitting on Starfire's bed she started to look around the room. She noticed the different things neatly placed around her room. Each with a story that showed who her sister is now and how she has come to be that way.

"Yes, she has definitely changed. She is no longer the little girl that I took care of. She has become a beautiful woman." She thought to herself.

Lost in her thoughts she wasn't able to hear someone knocking. It took a minute or two more before she was snapped from her pondering.

"That was quick of her and why is she knocking she knows I'm still awake" Blackfire thought to herself.

She wasn't able to think about it much as her visitor suddenly caught her attention.

"Hi, are you feeling well?" Robin asked with a smile.

She was caught by surprise by the young leader's visit. Why is he here? He knows that this all happened because they were left alone like this. She avoided his gaze and tried to look at the other direction.

"I'm doing fine thank you for asking" She answered him without looking. "If that's what you came here for then you already know the answer. Please leave."

Robin was taken aback by this coldness that she was showing but did not show any signs of it. He moved to her bedside and sat beside her.

"Please look at me." He pleaded. "I'm sorry about what happened to Starfire and I'm sorry that I have hurt you too." He tried to move closer to her but she pulled it away as soon as she noticed.

"No, I am the one begging you now. Please leave."

Robin was able to grab her hand before she could completely get out of his reach. He held hers with both hands but she still refused to look at him.

"We need to talk about what happened." He told her.

"What is there to talk about? What we did was wrong and now my sister is the one paying the price for it."

Complete silence enveloped the room. Neither one moving nor speaking. He wanted to tell her everything. Explained things and make her understand but he couldn't find the words for it. She wanted to listen and understand why things have come to be but too much hurt has happened and she didn't want to add to it anymore.

Robin was about to tell her more about what he feels when suddenly the door to the room opened.

"Ugh... Should I wait outside or do you want me to just come back probably later?" Raven asked while still holding the food tray for Blackfire.

"No Robin just wanted to talk. He has already done so and was just about to leave when you came in"

"Right, I just wanted to check on her." Robin answered as he walked for the door.

Raven glided to the side of the bed as soon as Robin left the room. She didn't inquire further about the scene that she walked in onto.

"He wanted to talk." Blackfire told her. Raven continued placing the food tray on her lap without saying a word.

"I said I didn't. I asked him to leave."

Raven stopped at what she was doing and looked her in the eye.

"I think you guys should talk. This thing has hung around us for a while now." She said with all sincerity.

"I know you love Starfire but she and Robin weren't really an official couple." She told Blackfire as she sat down beside her. "We all knew that Starfire really liked Robin and he sometimes showed her favour but that was about it."

She didn't really fully understand their situation as well but something in her was moved by what Raven told her.

At the living room of the Titan Tower Beast Boy and Cyborg were talking about the things the doctor asked them to collect.

"Cy I don't really get how this things are going to help." Beast Boy said as he looked inside the bag that he was holding.

"You tell me. Mine was more of a shopping list than a medicine list." Cyborg complained.

"So you're saying that you don't want to follow my orders and that I'm simply using you for my personal benefit?" A shadow called to them from the living room sofa.

Both were startled and suddenly jump back. The shadow laughed at their reaction.

"You know for 2 super heroes you sure scare easily." She commented as she continued to lounge on the sofa eating popcorn.

Both guys cautiously walked closer to the shadow. What they saw wasn't really familiar to them at all. Sitting on the sofa was a girl not far from their age.

"Took you long enough to get what I asked for."

Beast Boy looked at her and noticed she looked familiar especially the Goth dress she was wearing.

"Dude, I think she's that little doctor."

"Excuse me." She interrupted. "I thought I told you never to call me small or anything synonymous to that" fire started to show in her eyes.

If he wasn't rooted to where he was standing Beast Boy would already be running for the hills.

Slowly Angel stood up and walked towards the 2 heroes. Beast Boy fell to his knees and without reserve begged for his life.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again. I promise." However Angel just continued walking.

"Think about my kids" He added. This was saying something even Cyborg looked at him.

Angel held his face in his hand. "Excuse me? Aren't you a little too young to have kids?"

"Well not right now but I do plan to have them in the future." Beast Boy answered. Angel just shook her head.

"Hey Doc. How are these going to help Starfire out?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, they aren't for the little lady. I was just hungry is that's all." She answered while walking away with the stuff she asked them to buy. "What? Can't I have my lunch break?" She asked as she noticed the disbelief in her face.

"If you're worried about your friend then don't. She's already in stable condition and all I need to do is run a couple of test to make sure." Angel explained just before she left the living room where the two heroes stood with a face of both mixed surprise and happiness.


	10. Chapter 10 - Cure

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter X – Cure**

Robin restlessly paced back and forth inside his room. The conversation he had with Blackfire earlier put a lot of questions in his head. He knows that what happened with them wasn't just heat of the moment. He felt something and he knows that she felt it as well. He was still lost in thought when suddenly Beast Boy and Cyborg came storming into Robin's room.

"She's ok!" Beast Boy Happily exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! " Cyborg chanted as he did a weird dance routine.

He really wasn't able to hear the first few sentences that they said because he was lost in thought so he really couldn't tell what they were happy about.

"What are you 2 cheering for?" Robin asked.

"We just heard from doc that Starfire is going to be ok." Cyborg told him excitedly.

"Yeah she said that she just needed to run a couple more test then she'll be cleared." Beast Boy added.

Hearing the news made him somewhat relieved but a part of him was also worried. Relieved that Starfire is no longer in danger and worried because he hasn't really talked to Blackfire about what happened yet and now here they were again back at the beginning.

Robin smiled so that his 2 friends wouldn't notice his uneasiness.

"That's great news guys. Why don't you grab Raven and Blackfire so that we can all talk with the doctor about that news of yours."

The two nodded and cheerfully exited his room.

Meanwhile at the room where Starfire was recovering Angel was busy double checking on the findings that she got.

"Hhmm... This doesn't look to good." She told herself as she studied the result some more.

"Well I guess this wouldn't be a problem since it's her." A couple more notes and she picked up the things she needed to show the team.

The doctor headed directly for the living room where she expects the others would be waiting for her. Without fail everyone was already there except for Robin.

"Where's the fearless leader?" She asked.

Everyone looked at her direction and both Beast Boy and Cyborg were surprised. The doctor was once again in her "Shorter version" Beast Boy fought the urge to call her short or anything synonymous to it for fear of his life.

"Well he told us to get them and meet him here afterwards." Beast Boy answered.

"We actually thought he would be here already." Cyborg added. Angel just shrugged it off.

"Do you guys want to get the full report already or do you want to wait for Robin?"

Blackfire stepped forward.

"It's ok we can tell him later about the news. Can you please tell us now her current condition?" Angel asked them get comfortable as she needed to go into detail about Starfire's current condition.

"Well I actually have a good news and a bad news" Angel started. She saw the concern flash in their eyes as they didn't really expect a bad news to. "Which would you like to hear first?" She asked.

Everyone looked at Blackfire in anticipation of her answer.

"Let's hear the bad news first." She bravely said.

"Well the bad news is that due to the explosion caused by Starfire's power. She is now completely drained." She looked at each one of them to make sure that they understood the gravity of her condition before continuing.

"But Tamareans heal fast and we recover our energy faster" Blackfire said in a matter-of-fact way.

"I know, but you and Starfire are different since your powers are extended to your bolt energies." Angel explained. "Both of you are special cases in Tamarean history as you are the only 2 to poses such powers." She continued on.

"What are you implying doctor?" Blackfire asked not sure of what the doctor was trying to get to.

"Both yours and Starfire's power are based on emotion. The stronger your emotion the stronger you get. Unfortunately for Starfire her power cannot feed of her emotion right now." Angel explained.

This time it was Raven who asked the doctor.

"Then what do we do? Are you saying that we're just going to leave her in that state?" She asked.

"No, she's going to try to get some energy from Blackfire and then transfer it to Starfire's body." Robin explained as he entered the room.

"That is the good news" The doctor interjected.

"Then there really isn't anything to worry about." Beast Boy said cheerfully.

"Booyah! A soon as you finish with the transfer we should be able to get Starfire back to her old self." Cyborg cheered.

Everybody started to rejoice over the news the doctor announced. Even Raven gave her rare smiles to show that she is also very happy with the development. Blackfire immediately approached the doctor so they could get started.

"Can we start the transfer now?" Blackfire asked. Angel nodded and guided her back to the recovery room.

As soon as they were inside, Angel faced Blackfire and asked her to take a seat. Blackfire acknowledge the request and sat down beside Starfire's tank.

"Before we start I want to tell you everything." Angel started. "First I didn't tell the others everything because I believe that you are the only one who needs to know. Second when the explosion happened in the rooftop most of Starfire's power got transferred to you."

"Are you saying that beside from her outburst last time I am also the person responsible with her current predicament?" Blackfire asked in shock.

"It wasn't something you did." Angel clarified. "Do you remember I told you that both your powers are based on emotion?" Blackfire nodded.

"At that instance when her emotion burst it simply interpreted what she was feeling. Even though she was hurt she knew that you were the only person she can trust and run to. So what her power did was to have your body absorb it."

"Are you saying that what we are going to do is really just get her power back to her body?" Blackfire asked.

"Yes and No. Due to the nature of your powers I cannot be fully sure that I will be able to get all of her power from you. I might be able to get some of it and the rest might be yours that gets transferred." Angel explained.

"It's no problem with me as long as Koriand'r gets better." She answered with unwavering determination.

"Well as long as you know what you are getting into." Angel said as a devilish smile appeared on her face. "Then let's get started." She added as her teddy bear started to change into the familiar scythe that she used on Beast Boy.

"What are you going to do with that?" Blackfire asked as she took a defensive stance.

"Hush now. I'm just going to slice that piece I mentioned to you earlier and put it back in your dear sister." With that she immediately took a swing at Blackfire with her scythe. For a moment nothing else could be heard but a small cry that escaped her lips.


	11. Chapter 11 - Confession

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter XI – Confession**

Blackfire was covered with beads of sweat. She could have sworn that Angel took a swing at her with her scythe. She should be sliced in half since she wasn't able to dodge in time but here she was still in one piece.

"What's wrong with you? Are you feeling sick?" Angel asked her innocently.

"Are you stupid?! How can you ask me that when you just tried to slice me with your scythe? Are you not thinking right?" Blackfire angrily asked.

Angel was only looking at her while thinking. As if getting the answer from her face Angel got on her knees.

"I'm sorry! I did it again. I forgot to tell you that my scythe won't be able to harm you." Angel said apologetically. She was still made about what happened because she was caught off guard. She wanted to lecture the doctor but Starfire comes first on her to do list.

"Never mind that now doc. How is my sister?" She asked. Angel walked over the side of the tank and placed her free hand on it.

"She's fine. I just need to get her out of this and then it'll be just like she's waking from a dream." Angel explained. She raised her scythe and then slashed the glass of the tank causing it to break. Angel immediately caught Starfire as soon as her body fell from the tank.

"I thought you told me that you couldn't cut anything using that?" Blackfire tried to clarify with her.

"Of course it can't. This scythe can only cut non-living things" Angel explained while making an imaginary quote unquote while saying non-living things.

Blackfire's jaw almost dropped to the floor after hearing this. She got scarred for nothing earlier.

"You know we could have just put in the code to open that tank." She said to change the topic.

"I know but it was more fun that way."

Both women exited the room and continued on to Starfire's room. Blackfire easily carried her sister and laid her down gently upon reaching the bed.

"You said she's already ok right?" Blackfire asked.

"Yup she should wake up in a couple of minutes." Angel assured her.

Blackfire sat on the bed beside her sister. She pulled the cover over Starfire and gently stroked her hair while gently humming a song they used to sing when they were kids.

Angel saw that the two needed some time alone so she quietly exited the room to give them their privacy.

Blackfire continued to watch over Starfire while stroking her hair when suddenly she started to stir. She looked at her sister's face and saw that she was peacefully sleeping now. Warmth started to envelop them as they stayed side by side. Slowly she noticed that she was starting to fall asleep as well.

A couple of hours passed but neither of the sisters have come down yet. Everyone was restless in anticipation. Beast Boy and Cyborg played their video game but they really didn't focus on it. Raven was floating behind trying to watch while Robin and Angel talked at the table.

"Don't worry. I never fail." Angel said with confidence.

"She might not look like it and she might not act the part as well but she never fails." Robin assured them.

"We don't doubt her talents since you've already vouched for her but we just can't shake of this uneasiness" Raven answered.

Everyone continued what they were doing but silence still hung in the air.

Meanwhile back at Starfire's room she was awoken by a warm breeze brushing her nape. She tried to move so that she can see what it was but she felt that something was holding her down. Starfire noticed that there was an arm wrapped on her waist and a leg was in between hers. There was only one person who has been this close to her and without a doubt it's her elder sister Komand'r.

"Sister" She gently whispered back to Blackfire but she did not move. Slowly as to not wake Blackfire up she moved Blackfire's arm and leg off her. Before she could do so Blackfire slowly started to wake up.

She gave Blackfire a genuine smile and hugged her. Blackfire couldn't understand it but without thinking she did the same. It was like before the Robin incident. There wasn't anything weighing them down and there was not a bit of uneasiness in the air.

"I was so worried. I thought I would lose you." Blackfire told her. Starfire touched by what she said hugged her even tighter.

"I'm sorry sister. I acted like a spoiled brat before and I was even able to hurt you."

"Let's forget about that. It doesn't matter anymore. What's important is that you are ok now and that we are together again." Blackfire hugged her as well.

When they parted Starfire started to ask her about things that happened during her sleep. Blackfire gestured her to get comfortable and then started to tell her all about what has gone on.

After a couple more minutes of waiting in the living room the Titans have already exhausted all of their patience. Everyone agreed that they would go up and check up the sisters when the two suddenly appeared at the doorway.

"Greetings Friends" Starfire cheerfully greeted them. Beside her, walking hand in hand was Blackfire who gave them the same cheerful smile.

"Star! Welcome back!" Cyborg shouted while rushing to give her a hug.

Raven floated to her side and joined in the hug as well. Starfire laughed as she enjoyed the hugs that they were giving her. Beast Boy slowly came closer and tears were clear in his eyes.

"Welcome back Star" Beast Boy said as tears started to fall down his face.

Everyone started to cheer and lively converse with her and Blackfire about the things that happened when someone coughed behind them. Beast Boy and Cyborg released their hold Starfire and gave way so that Robin could come closer.

"It's good to see you back Star." Robin started while scratching the back of his head.

Starfire smiled at him, she looked at Blackfire as if asking for permission and got a nod saying that she understood. Blackfire let go of her hand and let her approach Robin.

Robin held both her hands in his and looked her straight in her eyes.

"I was a coward before and I know that now. I should have told you before all the things that I felt so that it wouldn't have needed to get this far but I was too afraid." He told her without breaking eye contact. Starfire just kept her eyes on him without breaking eye contact while the rest watched at what was transpiring in front of them.

"I was too afraid of telling you what I really felt, afraid to admit that I felt the same thing with Blackfire and afraid that my weakness might push you both away from me." He poured his heart into every word that he uttered and in every one he wished that they would carry what he wanted her to feel.

Starfire held his face in her hand.

"I was afraid too, afraid because I might lose you." Starfire admitted. "You never once told me you love me so when you showed interest in Komand'r I got scared."

Blackfire placed her hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I wish I can tell you now that I love you but honestly I can't say what's in my heart. " Robin admitted to them. "I'm such a jerk."

Angel was just listening intently to their conversation when she suddenly remembered something that happened during her session with Blackfire and Starfire.


	12. Chapter 12 - Union

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter XII – Union**

After Robin's conversation with the sisters they agreed to talk about it another time. Everyone agreed that it would be best to enjoy the moment they have now and worry about such things in their proper time.

Since Starfire has already recovered Cyborg suggested that they celebrate it with all meaty pizzas and sodas. Everyone agreed except for Beast Boy who asked that his be vegetarian.

"You shouldn't eat that junk. All veggie is healthier for you." Beast Boy suggested.

"You aren't going to catch me eating that grub. Look at you. If I eat that I'm going to be scrawny just like you" Cyborg answered.

This caused a great commotion at the table as Beast Boy and Cyborg started chase one another around it. Everyone started to laugh at them. When the commotion had died out it was replaced by singing and dancing. Beast Boy started to sing an anime based song while Cyborg started to rap. Blackfire and Starfire performed a duet for everyone while the reserved Raven sang a fast beat song. The only ones that exempted themselves to the singing and dancing were Robin and Angel who busied themselves by attacking the pizza and soda. Everyone had a great time and no one noticed that it was already late. After a couple more songs and pizza Robin decided to send everyone off to bed.

"Get some rest team. I need you bright and early tomorrow since we'll need to catch up on a lot of things we've missed these past few days." Robin announced.

The team didn't complain anymore as they also felt tired from the stress of the day and the partying that they have done. One by one they bid each other good bye then headed for their corresponding rooms until it was only Robin and the two sisters. Starfire moved in front of Robin and suddenly kissed him on the lips.

"Good night"

Before he could recover from Starfire's kiss Blackfire was already able to hug him. She kissed him with more passion than the kiss Starfire gave and then afterwards bid Robin good night as well. Robin was caught by surprise since when they talked earlier it seemed that they wanted to give each other some space but now it didn't look like it.

Blackfire and Starfire were almost at their room when they noticed Angel standing in front of their door holding her teddy bear. When Angel noticed them she smiled and greeted them.

"Is there something you need doc?" Blackfire asked. "Yes, how can we help you friend Angel?" Starfire added.

"I actually just wanted to check up on you before I left. How are you feeling?" Angel asked.

"Well I feel the same" Blackfire told her before looking at Starfire.

"I feel splendid" Starfire answered with a smile.

"I see then that's good to hear. By the way Blackfire do you remember what I told you before we did the transfer?"

"You said that we were unique and that our powers are based on our emotion." Blackfire answered unsure of what the doctor was trying to get to. "Could it be that there is still a problem with Starfire?" Blackfire thought to herself.

"Yes, that's true but you forgot to mention that I also told you that when the explosion happened a part of Starfire's power was absorbed by your body. Meaning a part of her emotion was sent to you." Angel looked at them to make sure that they were following on what she was trying to say. Both of them gestured her to continue and nodded that they understand so far.

"When we did the transfer I wasn't able to get all of Starfire's energy from you. Instead it was more of you power that I was able to transfer to her." Angel explained.

"Is that a bad thing friend Angel?" Starfire asked with concern in her voice. Blackfire was about to ask as well but Angel continued with what she was saying.

"It's not really something to worry about. It seems that your powers are compatible so it shouldn't cause you two any problems. It's just going to be like a stronger connection between the two of you. "

"What do you mean?" Blackfire was the one to ask.

"You two will be sharing your emotions with one another." Angel explained. She looked at the both of them and saw that they were having a problem with comprehending what she was telling them.

"For example: when we were at the party earlier I noticed the way Blackfire was looking at Robin. I saw Starfire noticed that you were inching yourself closer to Robin but she did not get mad instead she was actually smiling at the development. When you saw her hold Robin's hand you didn't get upset as well but on the contrary it seemed that you enjoyed seeing them close."

"There was no malice" Blackfire defended herself.

"Ok then what about the good night kiss that you both gave to Robin?" Angel asked.

"What about it?" Blackfire and Starfire asked in unison.

Angel couldn't believe that they were still trying to play clueless with her. She better straighten this two or else she wouldn't be able to go home or worse next time it might be both of them that will need treatment.

"You saw the way Starfire kissed Robin good night and you didn't say anything. Now that I think about it you might have actually gotten turned on by it because when you were the one kissing him it was a lot wetter and I think there might even be some tongue action in there."

"You were spying on us!" Blackfire accused Angel.

"That is not right friend Angel." Starfire added.

Angel raised an eyebrow, the nerve of this two to accuse her and both of them are ganging up on her now.

"Well you weren't so discreet now were you?" She asked them.

Both were taken aback at what she said.

"As soon as you thought I had left you immediately jumped him. Was it my fault I saw what I saw?" Angel asked as she looked from one sister to the other.

Silence hung on the air for a couple of minutes before Angel finally broke the silence.

"Well I didn't tell you that to judge you or anything. I just wanted to let you know that things will be a bit different now. Since you are both sharing each other's emotion you will be twice as powerful now and you will need to careful so that what happened with Starfire will not happen again."

"We understand" Both answered in unison.

"But don't worry it's not just powers and responsibility that you get. Since you share emotions you don't need to worry about Robin anymore" Both sisters couldn't catch up to watch she was saying and they asked her what she meant.

"It means that one or the other can be with him and you won't feel any guilt because apart of you will also be with him" She explained to them. "So it's a win-win situation" Angel added while putting up both her thumb.

Blackfire and Starfire turned bright red at what the Angel told them but gave no comment in response.

"Well I'll be going now. Take care of everyone." After she said her goodbye Angel turned to leave but before she could leave both sisters grabbed each of her hand.

"We're really very thankful for your help Angel" Blackfire told her.

"Yes friend Angel. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Starfire added.

Both hugged the little doctor and after that she vanished in the shadows.


	13. Chapter 13 - Trinity

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter XIII – Trinity**

Another day has come. The sunlight slips through the gaps of the window's curtains and slowly creeps it way towards the bed. Warmth enveloped it causing the young Titan leader to wake. He stretched his arms to completely wake himself up but suddenly his arms brushed something that he knew wasn't there before. Slowly he opened his eyes only to be surprised by two beautiful women sitting at both his sides.

"Good Morning sleepy head" Blackfire greeted him before planting a gentle kiss at his lips.

"I hope you slept well Dear Robin" Starfire did the same and kissed him just as sweet.

It took a couple of seconds before his head was able to process the idea that these two women are here in his room and both of them had just kissed him. Unconsciously he touched it thinking about what had just happened. His thoughts were distracted by the giggling of the two Tamarean Princesses.

"Just a kiss and you're already speechless there." Blackfire teased.

"Dear Robin how are we supposed to take care of you if you are like that." Starfire asked.

"I must be dreaming." He muttered to himself. He pinched himself to make sure but sure enough he felt the pang telling him that he is indeed awake. He looked at them expecting an explanation but they just smiled at him and moved closer to his side.

"Is this too hard to believe?" Blackfire asked as she got comfortable by his side.

"You are not doing the dreaming Dear Robin." Starfire told him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Uhm, can you tell me what's going on? I thought you two wanted some space." Robin asked.

The two women looked at each other before speaking.

"Well... We've already talked about it yesterday. I told Starfire that since our encounter I was able to admit that I have been attracted to you since before. I was just afraid to admit it because she likes you."Blackfire explained.

"But after our conversation and some information that was divulge to us last night we have come to an understanding. We are now ready to compromise." Starfire added.

All Robin could do was gulp at the things that he was hearing. Were they saying what he thought they were saying?

"What do you mean by compromise?" Robin said as he feigned ignorance.

Blackfire moved her face close to Robin's ear so that she could continue to tease the young leader.

"Curious now aren't we." Blackfire whispered to his ear as she gently blew at his ear down to his neck. This made Robin moan a little causing her to smile at what she's done.

Starfire started to draw circles around Robin's chest using her fingers while Blackfire teased Robin. He let himself loose a little and enjoy the teasing that the two were doing until he remembered the instruction he left the team last night.

"Wait, I told the team that we were supposed to meet early today."

"Don't worry about them."Blackfire told him.

"We had friend Raven go with Beast Boy and Cyborg to do the early rounds." Starfire explained to him.

Robin looked from one beauty to the other before speaking.

"So it's just us?"

"That is correct Dear Robin" Starfire answered with a smile.

"Just so we're clear you two are really ok with this?" Robin was uneasy with the idea because he didn't want either of them hurt.

Both women were touched by his concern for them. Blackfire pressed Robin on his back and afterwards she laid her head on his chest. Starfire did the same as well while still playing with her finger on his chest. Blackfire was the first to speak.

"It's ok with us now. Before I was afraid to respond completely to you for fear of hurting Starfire but now I know that we won't be separated by anything anymore." Blackfire told him while holding the hand Starfire was playing with on his chest.

"I'm ok with it as well. I've been a spoiled brat for keeping you to myself without thinking about what you really felt. I know that sister will never hurt me or allow anyone to so if you love her as well then I will not stop you." Starfire explained to him while giving Blackfire's hand a tight squeeze.

Blackfire once again went back to teasing him and whispering at his ear.

"With that out-of-the-way shouldn't we now express our love for each other?"

Before he could answer Blackfire's hand already started to roam his body. Starfire got excited as well and started to kiss his neck. He held her chin in his hand and lifted her face so that he could look directly into her eyes before giving her a gentle kiss. He tasted her delicious lips for the second time and right afterwards did the same to Starfire.

"I love you two." He told them as he pulled them closer to him.

"We love you as well" The two Tamarean Princess uttered in unison.

They started to explore each other's body and taste the sweet nectar of their love. Nothing else could be heard from the room except for moans of pleasure and scream of delight.

After a couple of hours they exited the room and headed for the kitchen to eat as their lovemaking has famished them. Robin was walking with only his Boxers after the two women. He looked at them still unconvinced that what happened was real. Here was Starfire with nothing but a boxer short that she borrowed from him while Blackfire was contented to wrap herself with the bed sheet. Both women smiled as they noticed that he was watching them.

"Do you like what you see?" Blackfire asked.

"I think he still wants to double check if we are real sister Komand'r" Starfire teased.

Robin just shook his head in disbelief.

"I still don't get the sudden change with the both of you. I just wish that what happened before won't happen again as I don't think that I can take it if you two will disappear from my life." Robin told them with all honesty.

Both women smiled at him and slowly walked to his side.

"I will tell you all about what we found out last night later." Blackfire started.

"But only if you stop thinking for now." Starfire added before they went and started teasing him again.

After eating and a couple more hours of love making the trio comfortably rested on the living room's couch.

"How do you think the others will take this?" Robin asked both women.

"I'm not sure as well but I think that they will understand." Blackfire told him.

"It is what I believe as well Dear Robin. I'm sure that our friends will understand." Starfire said while resting her head on his chest.

Before they could continue their conversation the familiar quarrelling of Beast Boy and Cyborg could be heard from the hallway.

They aren't sure what could happen in the future but they know now that they could take it on as long as they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

Yay! I finally finished my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and Review. Your feedback and suggestion are welcome.

Thanks again for reading! ^^


End file.
